1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a communications system for use by multiple communications resources during an incident, and more particularly, to an interoperable communications system, referred to as an incident communications network, for coupling separate communications resources to a common network
2. Background of the Invention
A plethora of disparate communications resources exist including resources using private wireless communications (e.g., public safety and first responder communications networks), public switched network communications resources, public wireless networks, networks of video surveillance devices, and private security networks and the like. Additionally, millions of consumers and public officials are now equipped with smartphone devices that include multiple communications abilities including both voice and video communications.
Often these communications resources cannot communicate to one another. For example, private wireless communication networks, such as those used by public safety or commercial users, are typically isolated from one another and often utilize different and incompatible technologies. While interoperability products are available to interconnect such diverse systems, cooperation among the entities involved is often a barrier to full implementation. Thus, prior art first responder communication systems exist wherein control of the resources of each organization coupled to the system is controlled by a central commander or controller. Each organization providing resources to the system must relinquish control of its resources to the central commander. The organization responsible for the operation of its radio system(s) may be unable or unwilling to grant control of its resources either to peer organizations or to a higher-level organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,643,445, entitled Interoperable Communications System and Method of Use, issued on Jan. 5, 2010, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes systems and methods for providing an interoperable communications system including a plurality of otherwise disjunct communications systems that addressed the deficiencies of prior art systems. The '445 patent specifically described a method for establishing an incident communications that enables interoperable communications among communications resources controlled by multiple organizations during an incident involving emergency or pre-planned multi-organization communications wherein a communications resource is controlled by an administrator within an organization. The incident communications network included interoperability workstations (IWSs) controllers to control communications resources and enable a user a means to control and interface with the incident communications network.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide systems and methods that marshal communications resources into an incident communications network based on incident triggers to improve on existing incident communications networks, such as those taught by the '445 patent.